


Jun is in love with Minghao

by humeurvagabonde



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, This is probably bad, c’est bien pr réviser vite fait, jun being whipped for minghao, keske j’ai fait, 俊爱明浩, 对不起我是法国人, 我想睡觉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humeurvagabonde/pseuds/humeurvagabonde
Summary: 俊爱明浩。





	Jun is in love with Minghao

**Author's Note:**

> 你好！  
> 我是法国人，对不起。  
> 我试图学汉语在大学。  
> 我爱SVT和Junhao。

”你好，心肝。”

明浩爱上了俊辉。

”你要什么吃？”

”什么都可以”

俊辉嘴角略过一丝微笑。

俊辉要明浩休息休息，所以每天晚上他做饭。某时，离开工作的时候，明浩去买花儿。俊辉回家的时候，明浩等了半个小时的他，他不说话，他交给他一束花。

他们是五年以前在韩国认识的。现在，他们一起住在首尔。俊觉得明浩很帅哥了，他没变。他们是一个中国的份对互相。他们见到的时候，俊觉得生活越来越五色六色。

晚饭的时候以后，明浩躺上俊辉大腿着说话呢。俊喜欢听明浩说话。他觉得他的声音非常可爱。明浩唱得非常好，俊喜欢听他。明浩打扮得很时髦，他讲究外表。俊喜欢他的衣服。

俊跟明浩非常愉快。

俊爱明浩也明浩爱俊。

一切完美无限。


End file.
